Se Essa Rua Fosse Minha
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Sakura abriu um de seus maravilhosos sorrisos capazes de iluminar o mundo. Syaoran corou ainda mais diante das brilhantes esmeraldas que eram os olhos dela. “Feliz aniversário.” [Um romance medieval. SS]


**Se Essa Rua Fosse Minha**

A princesinha, emburrada, sentou-se na cadeira no canto de seu quarto. Diante dela, estavam as prendas que tinha ganhado naquele dia: lindos vestidos de seda, belos brincos de ouro e prata, deslumbrantes enfeites para cabelo.

'_Tenho apenas dez anos,_' Ela pensou consigo mesma. '_Como querem que eu use isto?_'

Então, um barulho a fez voltar-se. Parado na porta estava um garoto, sujo até a ponta dos cabelos, e ele acenava para ela. A princesinha abriu um enorme sorriso e correu para ele.

"Syaoran! Achei que não virias!" Ela comemorou, abraçando o único que ela podia chamar de amigo. As bochechas dele ficaram quentes─não estava acostumado a ser abraçado.

"Princesa Sakura," Ele disse, afinal, quando os braços dela libertaram seu pescoço. "são estes os presentes que ganhastes de aniversário?"

"Sim!" Ela respondeu com um muxoxo. "Parece que ninguém compreende o que realmente quero ganhar! Estes vestidos estas jóias... de que me importam?"

Encabulado, o garoto apertou o que trazia na mão, atrás das costas. Tolo que era! Se todas aquelas riquezas não haviam impressionado a princesa, como poderia ele e seu humilde presente causar nela mais que repulsa?

"O que trazes atrás das costas?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e tentando ver por cima do ombro dele com seus grandes olhos verdes. Syaoran fechou ainda mais a mão e deu um passo para trás. "Mostra-me!" Ela pediu, batendo palmas.

"Tenho de voltar para a cozinha," Ele gaguejou, encolhendo-se quando ela deu um passo à frente.

"Não sejas bobo, Syaoran! Quero ver o que é!"

Ele tentou correr, mas mal deu dois passos e sentiu as mãozinhas dela sobre seus ombros. Na surpresa, seu precioso carregamento escapuliu-lhe e Sakura adiantou-se na direção dele. Sendo maior, porém, o garoto tratou de mergulhar na direção do pacotinho também, alcançando-o. Com um risada a princesa lançou-se sobre o amigo.

A pequena disputa terminou com Syaoran sentado sobre as costas dela, o embrulho na mãos.

"Venci," Ele sorriu, vitorioso. Quando baixou os olhos para as mãos, porém... lá havia apenas o pedaço de papel colorido. Ele arregalou os olhos. "Onde—"

Então, uma delicada música começou a tocar. O garoto levantou-se de repente. '_Ela pegou!_'

Segurando o pequenino objeto entre as mãos, Sakura sentou desajeitadamente, mas com um sorriso terno no rosto.

"Que linda caixinha de música!..." Ela suspirou, quase romanticamente. Fechou os olhos e começou a cantar, acompanhando a melodia. "_Se essa rua, se essa rua fosse minha... Eu mandava eu mandava ladrilhar..._"

Syaoran, corando, desviou os olhos. "E-eu a comprei para a senhorita."

Sakura abriu um de seus maravilhosos sorrisos capazes de iluminar o mundo. "Para mim?" Repetiu. Syaoran corou ainda mais diante das brilhantes esmeraldas que eram os olhos dela.

"Feliz aniversário."

A princesinha pôs-se de pé rapidamente, e o garoto só pôde arregalar os olhos enquanto ela lhe roubava um estalado beijo na bochecha. "Muito obrigada, Syaoran! Era tudo que eu queria ganhar."

_Nessa rua, nessa rua tem um bosque_

_Que se chama, que se chama solidão_

_Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo_

_Que roubou, que roubou meu coração._

'_Princesas não se casam com filhos de cozinheiros_' Ele deu um bronca mental em si mesmo, corando. "Tenho que voltar para a cozinha, agora."

Abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando, enquanto murmurava uma despedida qualquer. Sakura acenou pra ele com entusiasmo, agradecendo novamente. Sem poder se conter, o garoto olhou para trás uma última vez e cedeu-lhe um de seus raros sorrisos.

Assim, porém, que o amigo ficou fora de vista, ela sussurrou pra si mesma a última estrofe da música, fechando os olhos.

_Se roubei, se roubei teu coração_

_Tu também, tu também roubaste o meu_

_Se roubei, se roubei teu coração_

_É porque, é porque te quero bem_

**X**

**Fim! O tema da vez era 'Medieval'. Adoro esses continhos de fada medievais! o.o**

**Bem, ficou fofinho XD escrever fluffy é divertido, embora, é claro, só seja fluffy porque é um one-shot. Se fosse um fic seriada seria todo um drama de amor impossível e miiscroff-parara-tiruriru. Uh, yeah o.õ**

**Eles falam usando a segunda pessoa para dar o clima!**

**Só isso... adiós \o\**

**(Já estou trabalhando na próxima. Carnaval é tão inspirador...)**


End file.
